


One Is Not Always As He Seems

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Desire, F/M, Post-Time Skip, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Byleth doesn't find Hubert to be the menacing creature everyone else does.  With a bit of luck, she will infiltrate his crusty shell and find out just what the real Hubert is like.  Anyone else usually cowered under his scrutiny, but Byleth had grown use to it now and even found him quite fascinating.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	One Is Not Always As He Seems

Byleth sucked a deep breath and slowly let it flow out her nostrils as she walked through the darkened hall toward the library. The war was almost over now. The next battle was to bring them against Dimitri and Rhea. There was much planning and preparation for this battle. Everyone needed time to heal after yesterday’s battle, prepare, and make sure they were in top form. A torrent of thoughts kept her mind in turmoil pushing any chance of sleep away. Perhaps a book would help her settle her thoughts enough to actually sleep.

She entered the library and stood there a moment while trying to decide where to even begin to look for something suitable. The faint rustle of papers caught her attention, and she slowly moved so she could see through the glows of candlelight. In the far corner of the library, flipping through a stack of papers, sat Hubert with pen in hand. A faint smile touched her lips as she walked over to him.

“Professor,” he acknowledged without even looking up. Not so much of a greeting as it was a simple statement to alert her that he was aware of her presence.

“Hello, Hubert.” She took notice of the empty coffee cup off to his left, the ink well to his upper right, and the stack of papers directly in front of him. The candle near the coffee cup was more than halfway down. “You have apparently been busy here for some time.” 

He didn’t stop his scrawling on the paper in front of him but merely continued his task as if she weren’t there. Once he had finished his thought, he paused and looked up at her. “Is there something you wish to discuss?”

She seized this opportunity to sit across from him now. “Actually, there is.”

He regarded her a moment before placing the cap on the inkwell and stacking all his papers together. “Since I have completed my task here, I shall listen.”

Her eyes regarded him carefully a moment before meeting his gaze. Anyone else usually cowered under his scrutiny, but Byleth had grown use to it now and even found him quite fascinating. “It seems that you and I share a common feature,” she began as she bent her arm and rested her chin on her hand. His expression did not change in the slightest so she pushed on. “We both seem to be misfits.”

A slight chuckle escaped him now. He was well aware that he fit that category but how she fit, he couldn’t quite figure. At any rate, it was clear that she wanted to chat as annoying as it might be, so he decided to humor her. “I wonder what makes you feel you fit that category as you have plenty of people clamoring about you, vying for your attention and praise. Even Lady Edelgarde lavishes her time and compliments.”

“I thought you were more perceptive, Hubert,” she stated in response. “It is true that I receive my share of attention, but it is, hmmmm how should I put it….” Her brows furrowed as she searched for words to continue her thought. “I don’t know, hard to explain.”

Oddly enough, Hubert could tell she was genuinely saddened by her own admission of being a square peg in a group of round holes. He, himself, had always known he fit this description and learned not to dwell upon it. Yet she was clearly just trying to come to grips with it. “Come now, Professor, it is not a curse.”

“Byleth,” she corrected. “My name is Byleth, Hubert. Please don’t call me Professor any longer. That time is long past.” She moved her hand now and placed it over his gloved one now without really even thinking about it, until she noticed his eyes look down at it as if she had just put acid on him. Still, she didn’t move but watched his expression carefully. Had no one ever touched him before? She pressed on, curling her fingers over his.

“What are you doing?” 

His voice was low and sent a shiver up her spine. “I would like to break through that crust, Hubert, and get to know you better. Is that even possible? Or do you find me repulsive?”

His light eyes regarded her carefully for a long moment. She was not at all repulsive. He had thought of her often, truth be known, he just didn’t even entertain a thought that she might be even the slightest bit interested in him. His time was so occupied with assisting Edelgard, he pushed any thoughts of sharing time with another out of his mind.

“I do not consider you repulsive in the least,” he finally stated evenly. “However, I am not used to any type of personal interaction.”

Her fingers now gave his hand a slight squeeze, and to her surprise, he turned his hand only enough to curl his gloved fingers around hers. She smiled now. “Well, we can take things slowly, Hubert. Perhaps, I can meet you after our counsel meeting tomorrow? Share some tea, or you in your case coffee?”

Why he was even considering her proposal was surprising to him, but he was doing just that. “I will have some things I will need to attend to for Lady Edelgard after the meeting.” He watched her lower lip pout now in some sort of disappointment and couldn’t help the hint of a smile. “Meet me in my room after you have your dinner. Bring whatever tea you prefer as I do not have tea in my room.”

“It’s a date,” she confirmed.

“No, it is not,” he rebuked. “I will see you then.”

____________________________________________________________________________________

Byleth smiled as she headed to Hubert’s room. It had been over a week now that they shared time in the evening talking to each other, sharing a touch here or there, a few hugs, even managing kisses between them. Hubert’s dark bubble he had encased himself in had opened for her, and she rather enjoyed being the one person he allowed to get so close. 

He was close to Edlegard, but he was so due to the duty thrust upon him when he was so young. Byleth would never expect him to shirk this task that had been the basis for his existence for years, but she appreciated that he was now making time for her within these duties. Time that was no longer divided attention but only hers.

After a quick rap on his door, Byleth let herself in and smiled as he turned his head ever so slightly from his papers at the desk to smile at her. “I know, I am a bit earlier tonight,” she said as she walked over behind him. “I will wait for you to finish,” she offered as she leaned down and whispered in his ear, “but not for long.” She smiled at his slight chuckle.

He heard the bed creak and turned his head to find her sitting on edge of the bed pulling off her boots. “Byleth, what are you up to?”

“I intend to relax here quietly while you finish whatever it is you’re doing, and I don’t want my dirty boots on your bed.”

“And I suppose the chair is not to your liking?” he asked as he turned his attention back to his document.

“Not tonight,” she answered as she slid back to rest her back on the wall and stretched her legs out in front of her. “Now don’t mind me, Hubert, just go back to what you are doing.”

Hubert attempted to direct his attention back to what he was doing. His brows furrowed as he realized that she was managing to distract him even without making a sound. Just knowing she was there was enough to interrupt his concentration. Why, dammit. Why had he allowed her to infiltrate his personal territory? He drew a deep breath and decided that he was finished with his work and just pressing into other matters that could wait. 

Turning in the chair, he allowed his gaze to rake over her. When had he allowed himself to not only notice that she was a beautiful creature, but she was entering his heart. He felt warmth, care, and interest in her that wasn’t at all like what he felt for Edelgard. No, this was entirely different. Different and oddly comforting. Had he actually allowed himself to feel love for her? He cringed at the thought. Standing, he walked over to the bed and stared down at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Byleth smiled up at him feeling rather pleased with herself that she managed to pull him away from whatever he was doing. She pushed more upright now and moved in front of him. Perching on her knees, she placed her hands on his hips and stared up at him. “I have interrupted you, haven’t I?”

“Mmmmm-hmmmm,” he agreed trying to keep from smiling back at her. His hands remained crossed over his chest. He could hardly wait to see what she was going to do next. 

“Sorry,” she pouted as she slipped her hands up to his arms now and pulled in an effort to get him to unfold them. “Come on,” she urged. “Pretend you aren’t annoyed with me.”

His lips twitched into a smile as he slowly opened his arms and wrapped them around her. His head came to rest on top of hers while her arms wound around him. “That’s better,” she sighed as she relaxed into his embrace. He was wearing a simple button down, much more casual than usual tonight, and she could hear his heartbeat against her ear which she found rather comforting.

She pulled back and reached up to pull him down so her lips could meet his. Holding on to him, she pulled as she fell back on the bed pulling him down over her. He released her and caught himself with a hand on each side of her rather than falling directly on her. “You are rather forward tonight, aren’t you.” It was not a question but full observation. His pale green eyes stared directly into her bright ones.

“I know what I want,” she said softly as her fingers toyed with the buttons on his shirt unbuttoning the top few. “Time for you to take off those gloves, Hubert. When you touch me tonight, I want it to be you I feel and not those gloves.”

He moved to rest beside her, propping himself up on one elbow. He lifted his free hand and held it out to her. “Feel free,” he said as he watched her pull the glove off revealing a normal, pale-skinned hand. His right hand, which was propping his head up at the moment, was not quite as normal, and he wondered what her thoughts were to be when she pulled it’s glove off. He lifted his head and while still propping himself with his elbow, held his right hand toward her.

Byleth smiled as she pulled the fingers of his glove, pulling it off to reveal darkened fingers and scarring along the back of his hand, dark lines trailing up over his wrist and disappearing under the sleeve of his shirt. “Hubert,” she breathed. “The dark magic you cast is…” her words halted as she looked at him.

“Is taking its toll over the course of this war,” he supplied. “Not to worry. The war is almost at it’s end.” He moved now to lay on his back beside of her while she continued to hold and study his hand. He frowned as she sandwiched his hand between hers and a soft glow began to warm his hand. “I don’t believe your healing is going to make a bit of difference, Byleth.”

“Shhhh, I have to try,” she answered and then moved her hands to look at his. He was right. Her white magic had barely made a difference at all only slightly fading the darkened marks. “Damn,” she muttered. “You’re right.” She turned now to lay on her side facing him. “Please don’t overdo casting when we go into this next battle.”

“Byleth, you are well aware that the next battle is all or nothing,” he pointed out. “I will not sit back and allow advancing or harm to Lady Edelgard,” he looked at her, “or you,” he finished. 

“I know,” she answered and leaned into him, pressing her lips to his. She relaxed against his chest feeling his arms slowly wrap around her as her lips moved with his. He bit her lower lip and then sealed a kiss over it before she pulled back to look into his eyes. “I am honored that you feel the desire to protect me, but please, be careful of overuse. I know you use both hands for some casts, so can you use the other one?”

“Aim is not so accurate for distance with my left on it’s own,” he admitted. 

The very admission of a weakness to her set her heart aflame. Well aware that he never admitted anything of the sort to anyone, she was now certain of his feelings for her even if he were to never voice them. She leaned into him, meeting his lips with hers and quickly urged him to deepen the kiss their tongues meeting causing her to lightly moan in response.

“So, tell me, Byleth,” Hubert’s voice was low and steady, “what is it that you are wanting this evening?”

A smile curled her lips as she stared into his pale eyes. “I want to get as close to you as possible. I want to feel you inside and out,” she whispered. “As you just said, our next battle is all or nothing. I want all of you, Hubert. In case things go horribly wrong for me, I want to have at least experienced you to the fullest.” 

“Losing this war is not an option, Byleth,” he stated evenly. “We will prevail, and if I must sacrifice my own life, Lady Edelgard will not perish. Nor will you,” he added.

“I understand your dedication to Edelgard,” she said in response. “But don’t you dare sacrifice for me,” she pushed a finger into his chest. “And this conversation has horribly detoured. Back to the topic now, I want you, Hubert. All of you.”

She watched a dark brow lift and waited for his response. A response that took her by surprise when he swiftly pulled her completely over him before placing his hands on her hips and rocking his upward into her. “Are you sure this is what you are wanting?” he crooned as she drew a deep breath.

A sigh escaped her lips as his hands slid around her butt. “Yes, it is.” 

“I cannot say that I haven’t thought about it as well,” Hubert honestly stated. “I even went so far as to damn you for infiltrating my life in such a way.”

Byleth hung on his every word delighted that he felt desire for her as she felt for him. She found herself pressing her hips into his, feeling his arousal against her despite their clothes. She felt his hands move to gather the bottom of her shirt in his fingers and slowly pull upward until she moved so he could pull it over her head. Her hands rested on his chest now as she kneeled so she was perched on his hips.

Hubert’s eyes scoured over her taking in her ample breasts now bared to him before he allowed his hands to slide over her ribcage and then around to gently squeeze each breast, his fingers moving to tease her taut nipples. 

Byleth sighed as he touched her, feeling her desire for more begin to cause an ache where she could feel herself growing wet. Her fingers moved to unbutton his shirt, pulling it free from his trousers. Her hand slipped over his warm, pale skin. She smiled and then slid off of him so she could finish undressing while he followed suit. Slipping into the covers, she took time to drink in his form as he moved toward her taking his place next to her. He wasn’t muscular, but he was quite lithe and frighteningly well endowed, she decided. 

He pulled her into his arms, nuzzling her neck and biting her enough to leave a mark but not break the skin. She was to be his, and he intended to be sure he marked his territory. “You bite,” she purred against him. “Point duly noted.”

He slightly chuckled. “Let me know if I get too rough for you.” He sealed a kiss over the bite on her neck while his hand moved to cup her breast as he shifted and drew her nipple into his mouth. Her soft moan delighted him, as did her thigh moving to press into his crotch. 

Byleth’s hands moved over his skin, taking note of a scar here and there. She sighed as his hands moved over her skin. He trailed his tongue up her chest over her throat and then captured her lips with his. His hand pushed down now urging her thighs apart so he could indulge in feeling her wet desire for him. She softly moaned as his fingers pushed into her folds, swirled around her clit and then plunged into her.

Her hips rocked into his hand as he massaged her into waves of pleasure. She felt his teeth biting into her shoulder teasing her with a combination of pain and pleasure. The groan that left her lips sounded foreign to her own ears as his fingers slid in and out and around her folds. The fingers of one hand twisted into the sheets while the other gripped his back, her fingers digging into his pale skin. With a feeling of heated abandon, she jerked and spasmed in complete release soaking his hand.

She drew a slow deep breath and looked into his eyes as he stared at her with the hint of a smile on his lips. “I want more, Hubert,” she purred. “I want you inside of me.”

“You know what you are asking of me?” he asked in his chillingly low tone, happy to oblige but needed confirmation.

“Definitely.”

He moved over her and placed a hand under her hip lifting her a bit. Then taking a moment to rock himself against her wetness, he thrusted into her halting halfway when he heard her gasping yelp. Her hand reached down and came to rest on his hip as she pushed her hips into him, taking him deeper. Hubert waited allowing her to slowly move sampling the feel of him. When she began to move more fluidly, he took over settling into a steady rhythm pushing all the way down deeply within her. His eyes closed as he reveled in the feel of her, tight, hot, and so wet. It was all he could do to keep from releasing too quickly. 

“Ahhhh, feels so good,” she sighed. She watched him pull her up as he lifted to his knees and put her legs over his shoulders, adjusting the angle, and pushing in building in tempo. She never imagined it would feel like this. The feel of him moving deep inside of her was pure ecstasy. 

Hubert leaned into her, pushing flush against her, nearly folding her in half. He groaned in response to sensation of her walls around him. “I can feel you’re almost there,” he breathed as he pumped into her. Her moans filled his ears, and he fought to maintain control just a bit longer. He sighed, feeling her spasm around him while she howled loudly enough to alert the closest rooms there was a reason for his bed creaking. The very thought pleased him more than he had considered and with a couple more thrusts, he pulled free emptying on her abdomen with a husky groan. He slowly released her and collected his shirt to clean her off before coming to rest beside her.

Byleth moved so that she could nestle next to him. “Thank you, Hubert, for an experience I shall never forget. And I know, I need to leave and get to my own room. Just humor me for a few minutes,” she said as she tipped her head up to look at him.

“On the contrary,” Hubert began, “you quite effectively announced that I was not alone in my room this evening. Therefore, any embarrassment that you might feel at being seen leaving should be the same for you whether you leave tonight or in the morning.”

“I was that loud?”

“You were.”

“I see. And you think I would be embarrassed to be seen?”

“Won’t you?”

She shook her head. “Not at all. As a matter of fact,” she continued as her finger lifted and trailed along his jaw, “I am proud that I am the one that has managed to break through the walls around the dark and intimidating Hubert von Vestra.” She pushed up for a quick kiss. “So, you are indicating that you don’t mind if I stay?”

His eyes took in her playful expression. Why he had allowed her to make him behave as he does with her, he could never understand. She had clearly crawled under his skin and had become precious to him. A very troubling development to say the least and one he hoped he would never have to put to the test between her or Edelgard as his inbred duty would have him choose in a way in which he wasn’t sure he could.

“Hubert?” she prompted.

“I do not mind if you stay,” he finally answered. “Provided you do not keep me from getting up and tending to my work in the morning.”

“I would never do such a thing,” she said in a teasing tone. 

“Mmmmm-hmmmm, see that you don’t or I will forced to teleport you out,” he replied as his arm unconsciously pulled her closer.

“I promise,” she sighed.


End file.
